vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sindel
|-|Edenian= |-|Revenant= Summary Sindel was the queen of Edenia that ruled alongside her husband Jerrod, but after the tenth loss of her realm against Outworld, her realm was invaded, her people enslaved and forced to marry Shao Kahn. After what happened, her life of serving the tyrant was too much for her to handle and committed suicide, however she is later resurrected and brainwashed by Shao Kahn (Quan Chi in the current timeline), who was able to step through the borders separating the realms. While in the original timeline her daughter Kitana was able to free and turn her against the emperor, in the current one that proved to unsuccessful as she is responsible of the death of many Earthrealm warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 8-A Name: Sindel Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Queen of Edenia | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Expert Martial Artist, Skilled Spear Wielder, Longevity, Magic, Hair Manipulation, Flight |-|Revenant=All previous abilities, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) |-|Amped With Souls=All previous abilities in the Original Timeline key, Soul Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Attacks and Mind Manipulation (Due to the many souls bestowed upon her from Shang Tsung's death) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Helped Jade into freeing Kitana. Fought Jax and Cassie Cage as a Revenant) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated Johnny, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Kabal, Jax, Stryker, Nightwolf, Smoke and Cyber Sub-Zero single handedly) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic 'with '''Supersonic '''reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Cyber Sub-Zero and Kabal) 'Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level (Required Nightwolf to sacrifice himself in order to kill her) Stamina: High | High. Higher as a Revenant | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her Kwan Dao. Tens of meters with her abilities Standard Equipment: Her Kwan Dao Intelligence: Gifted (Queen ruler of the realm of Edenia, shouldn't be hard to figure out what this covers, especially when you consider her age) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Banshee Scream/Yell:' One of her most well-known signature moves. She screams at super high volume, and it stuns the opponent, giving her a free hit. **'Scream:' The range has been increased and the duration of the stun is extended, as well as causing a high-pitched ringing noise. *'Levitate:' Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. *'Star Screamer:' Sindel fires a purple fireball at the opponent. She can do this while floating in the air as well. She can also fire a lower version of this projectile from a crouching position. **'Power Fireball / Low Fire:' The fireball produced is stronger and knocks the opponent down. **'Double Star Screamer:' Sindel could fire two fireballs from her mouth. *'Sliding Foot Grab:' Sindel slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. *'Hair Whip:' Used as her grab move in previous incarnations, Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair and sends them flying to the other side of the arena. **'Hair Toss:' Sindel will slam the opponent multiple times before releasing them. *'Step Up:' Sindel performs a gymnastic front walkover, kicking the opponent. If the move connects, she follows it up with a backward aerial cartwheel which kicks the opponent upward. **'Step Over:' Instead of hitting the opponent with a cartwheel, Sindel cartwheels over the opponent and then kicks them away. *'Queen B:' Sindel grabs her opponent's leg with her hair, then she kicks her opponent in the groin, then she brings her elbow down on their knee, breaking it and uses her Banshee Scream to send her opponent flying in front of her. Key: Base | Revenant | Amped with Souls Gallery File:Sindel_versus.png|Original Timeline Sindel. File:Story_Sindel.jpg|Sindel after being revived. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Spear Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hair Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Parents Category:Soul Users Category:Queens Category:Royal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Brawlers Category:Video Game Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Weapon Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users